<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our little girl. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479672">Our little girl.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tk gives birth to his and Carlos' little girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our little girl.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing someone giving birth. I have done a little bit of checking but most of this is coming from other fanfic's I've read and I'm hoping it's okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It really hurts.” Tk cried as he laid back in the bed.</p><p>“I know it does.” Carlos said wishing he could do something to help his husband. </p><p>“I just want in to stop.” Tk begged as he squeezed Carlos’ hand tightly. </p><p>“I know you do.” Carlos said as he grabbed the cup of ice chips off the side. “But our baby girl is going to be here soon.” </p><p>“Our baby girl is going to be here soon.” Tk repeated trying to make the pain that was going to come any minute seem more bearable. </p><p>“Our baby girl.” Carlos smiled down at Tk. “Just a little while longer.”</p><p>“You said that an hour ago.” Tk pointed out as he moved again not being able to find any comfortable position. </p><p>“I know but I’m pretty sure I mean it this time.” Carlos promised him. “The doctor said you were eight centimetres and you only have to be ten.”</p><p>TK just looked at Carlos before he went back to trying to prepare himself for the next contraction.</p><p>**********</p><p>“Carlos.” Tk said as he tried to breathe through his contraction. </p><p>“I know baby.” Carlos rubbed his hand up and down Tk’s arm. “It will be over soon.”</p><p>“Hey Tk.” The doctor said as she walked into his room. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Tired, in more pain then I’ve ever been.” Tk listed off when the contraction finally ended.</p><p>“I bet.” The doctor said walking over to him. “Let me have a look and we can see how far along you are.” </p><p>“Go ahead.” Tk sighed as he moved his legs so that the doctor could have a look.</p><p>“I think you’re about ready to push.” The doctor said a couple minutes later.</p><p>“Really.” Tk asked breathlessly as he leaned back looking hopeful.</p><p>“Yeah really.” The doctor nodded with a smile.</p><p>**********</p><p>“One more push.” The doctor told Tk before his next contraction started.</p><p>“Just breathe baby.” Carlos told him as Tk pushed. “Just breathe.”</p><p>“I’m breathing.” Tk said a little annoyed. “What do you think I’m doing?”</p><p>Carlos kept his mouth shut as he let Tk squeeze his hand so hard it heart. </p><p>“The shoulder are you.” The doctor told them with a smile. “One more push and she should be here.”</p><p>“One more.” Tk said to himself as he got ready to push. </p><p>“Okay push.” The doctor told them.</p><p>Tk squeezed Carlos’ hand even tighter as he pushed again. </p><p>“It’s a girl.” The doctor said even though both Tk and Carlos already knew that. </p><p>Tk smiled as his daughter was handed to him. “She’s amazing.”</p><p>“She is.” Carlos agreed as he looked over Tk’s shoulder at their little girl.</p><p>“Our little Josie.” Tk said not able to take his eyes off of his daughter. </p><p>**********</p><p>“I’d like you to meet your granddaughter.” TK said as Owen walked into the room.</p><p>“Granddaughter?” Owen asked as he walked into the room, Carlos and Tk having decided to keep the gender to themselves.</p><p>“Granddaughter.” Tk confirmed as he handed Josie to his dad.</p><p>“Josie Anya Reyes-Strand.” Carlos told him as he looked at his father-in-law hold his daughter with a smile.</p><p>“Josie.” Owen tested as he looked down at her. “It suites her.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk laid down a little in bed some of his exhaustion catching up with him.</p><p>“Sleep Tk.” Owen told him as he sat down in a chair. “You don’t need to be awake.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Tk told him not ready to sleep yet. “I just want to look at her a bit longer.”</p><p>“I know you do but she will still be here when you wake up.” Carlos pointed out placing a hand on his husbands shoulder. “I’m tired Tyler and I didn’t have to do half the amount you did.”</p><p>“That’s what happens when your daughter decides to take twenty-one hours to get here.” Tk mumbled as he let his eyes close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>